Nuestro Secreto
by MyaBL26
Summary: Dos rubios ¿gemelos? (doncel y doncella) Un padre protector. Un oscuro pasado. Un secreto que causara dolor. Vampiros "sangre puras". Amigos, Enemigos y Amor. Que les espera a esto rubios, que solo desean disfrutar de la vida, les sera otorgado la felicidad o su pasado volvera recordándoles quienes son? Y el secreto, sera revelado, alguien terminara siendo odiado o perdonado?
1. Prologo

Prólogo

Era un hermoso día soleado, los pajaritos cantan, los niños juegan alegremente...pero dónde están nuestros protagonistas?!...

Hay! me tocara buscarlos, siempre hacen lo que quieren un día me sacarán de quicio, cuando uno los necesita nunca están...este par...

Un par de minutos despues...

Finalmente los encuentro, esos dos ya verán lo que les haré pasar...

-MUAHAJAJA- se escucho una risa malefica.

Pero dejemos que se presenten ellos mismos...

-hola dattebayo, me llamo Naruto Namikaze, tengo 16 años y una mascota llamada kyuubi, es un zorrito de color naranja, y... eso es todo – dijo el chico con una linda e ingenua sonrisa.

- ehi! que fue eso?- preguntó un poco enojada una chica que habia escuchado la presentación del rubio.

- solo me he presentado-ttebayo- dijo el chico con un tierno pucherito.

-preséntate bien, por ejemplo di que cosas te gustan o algo por el estilo...-le sugirió una chica.

- no quiero- dijo tercamente el rubio, pero notando el aura que emitía la chica- no me obligues Mairu-oneechan -dijo con ojitos de cachorro y con un pucherito que enterneceria a cualquiera.

- de acuerdo lo haré yo...-dijo la chica resignada.

Bueno Naruto Namikaze es un hermoso doncel de contextura delgada y fina, mide 1,65 cm, su cabello largo es dorado como el sol y lo lleva siempre sujetado en dos coletas bajas con unos lazos azules y en la parte superior de su cabeza lo lleva corto con un stile rebelde, dándole un aspecto muy tierno; su piel es un poco bronceada pero sin exagerar, sus ojos son azules como el profundo mar y posee una hermosa sonrisa que podría derretir hasta el corazón mas frío y tiene tres marquitas en cada lado de sus mejillas dandole un aspetto de un lindo kitsune.

. .html

Naru es un chico muy alegre, vivaz, muy sociable y sobretodo sincero pero quando se enoja mejor ni pensarlo, sus padres biológicos son Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, ambos vampiros purasangres, pero ellos fueron asesinados por un grupo de vampiros bajo las ordenes de un tal Orochimaru, eso sucedió quando Naru tenia 6 años, despues de esa tragedia un amigo muy cercano a la familia Namikaze, Kurama No Yuoko adoptó a Naru, ademas el tiene un zorrito como mascota que se llama kyuubi, se lo regalo oto-san para su cumpleaños con el fin que protegiese a Naruto, aunque la verdad es que kyuubi es el guardian de la famiglia Namikaze y como naruto es el heredero de ese clan es su guardián, aunque si toma la forma de una mascota. Naru, aunque sea un doncel, le gusta el deporte y su deporte favorito es el tenis, no lo puedo negar es muy bueno jugando.

-necchan deberías presentarte tu tambien

- es verdad aun no me he presentado, que descuidada...

-no te preocupes yo te presento-ttebayo

Bueno la chica que me presentó se llama Mairu Kuran y es mi hermana menor solo por un año, ella es una doncella muy linda de contextura delgada y fina, mide 1,61 cm, su cabello es largo de color dorado como el mío-dattebayo, ella siempre lo lleva suelto con una vincha, su piel es muy blanca parece de porcelana, sus ojos son azules como los mios, son muy hermosos y tiene una linda sonrisa, aunque si ella no sonrie mucho, pero yo siempre le hago reír.

fs71/f/2012/112/4/1/naruko_uzumiaki_by_

Mairu es muy gentil y tierna pero es también bipolar y no es muy sociable que digamos pero tiene una vena muy sadica, creo que es genético, sus padres biológicos son Kaname Kuran y Yuki Kuran, ambos vampiros purasangres, ella tuvo que vivir lo mismo que yo y por eso comprendo muy bien sus sentimientos, sus padres fueron asesinados por ese tal Orochimaru "cuanto lo odio-dattebayo", cuando eso sucedió ella tenia 5 años y Kurama oto-san la adoptó, ademas él le regalo un pequeño lobo blanco para que la protegiese y se llama zafira, esta "mascota" es el guardian del clan Kuran y como Mairu es la heredera del clan es su guardián y toma la forma de una mascota. Mairu tambien es buena jugando tenis como yo.

-Naru...-dijo Mairu con los ojitos lleno de lagrimas- no sabía que pensabas así de mi...

-Mai, sabes que yo te quiero mucho-dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-yo también- le respondio y se abrasaron.

Como ya se ha habrán dado cuenta Naru y yo no somos hermanos biólogicos pero nos tratamos como si lo fueramos y nos protegemos mutuamente, siempre flanco a flanco...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- se escuchó el grito de Naru.

-qué pasa?-preguntó preocupada la ojiazul.

-necchan es tardísimo, llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día!- dijo Naru.

oh, se me olvidaba, hoy es nuestro primer día de clases, aunque si el semestre ya había comenzado.

-Naru! tenemos que correr, la escuela está lejos!- le dije para que saliera del shock.

- de acuerdo, vamos-dijo con prisa.

-nos vemos después Tanaka- gritamos los dos a nuestro mayordomo, el cual se encontraba en la puerta de nuestra mansión despidiéndonos con la mano y esperando de que nos vaya bien.

Se lo que están pensando, nosotros vivimos en una mansión porque oto-san quería que nuestra estadía en Japón fuera de lo mas cómoda, mientras el estaba de viaje a causa de sus negocios de la compañía, pero apenas acabara regresaría a nuestro lado.

Seguramente se preguntaran porque comenzamos el semestre tarde, pero eso se descubrirá más adelante...aunque no me gustaría recordar cosas tristes.

No importa!

Nueva academia

Nuevos amigos

Comenzaremos de nuevo y ésta vez lo haremos bien.

Y asi comenzó nuestro primer día de clases, nosotros pensábamos que sería como cualquier otro, pero este día es importante porque un encuentro cambiará nuestras vidas completamente. Nosotros ingenuamente pensábamos que haríamos amigos como en la escuela anterior y nada más. Nadie sabía lo que nos esperaba apenas cruzáramos las puertas de la nueva escuela, pero no nos arrepentimos de haberlo hecho.

Si nos hubieran dicho que ahí habríamos experimentado la alegría de la amistad por el encuentro de verdaderos amigos que nos aprecian por lo que somos y no por a que clan pertenecemos y el odio de algunos porque nos convertimos en obstáculos para obtener lo que querían e incluso el amor. No les hubiéramos creído, porque para Naru y yo nuestro mundo estaba compuesto solo por Kurama oto-san, Tanaka, Yuzu y los gemelos no Yuoko.

. /tumblr_mc8k2lsXIW1rp9551o1_

Continuara...


	2. Capítulo 1 El primer encuentro

Capítulo 1 El primer encuentro, nuevas amistades y reencuentros

El mundo vampírico era gobernado por los clanes mas poderosos entre los vampiros purasangres, entre ellos se destacaban solo cuatro:

-El clan Namikaze-Uzumaki: que se habian unido gracias al matrimonio entre Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki y su guardian era un zorro demonio de nueve colas, el elemento que dominaban era el agua y la energia.

-El clan Kuran: uno de los clanes mas antiguos y poderosos que existían en el cual se casaban entre si para que el clan sobreviviese y su guardian era un lobo demonio blanco, su elemento era la tierra y la vegetación.

-El clan Uchiha: un clan antiguo que se destacaba por sus grandes poderes "El Sharingan" y su guardian era un dragon, su elemento era el aire.

-El clan Echizen: un clan muy poderoso y respetados por todos, donde sus hijos eran solo varones y su guardian eran un fénix, su elemento era el fuego.

Habia otros clanes importantes como el Clan No Youko, el Clan vongola, pero en este mundo no solo existen lo vampiros, se pueden encontrar demonios, hadas e incluso brujas.

La academia Konoha-Seigaku no era una escuela como las otras, en esta escuela solo se permitía la entrada a estudiantes vampiros de tipo purasangre, los de clase alta y clase media y algunas veces los de clase baja. Esta escuela era especial solo vampiros, pero tambien existes otras escuelas dedicadas exclusivamente a demonios o otros seres.

En la entrada principal de la academia se podía observar como dos chicos muy apuestos y muy sexys ingresaban a la academia, pero ellos no eran vampiros comunes, ellos eran vampiros purasangres y pertenecían a dos de los mejores clanes que existían, porque se sabía que el clan Namikaze y el clan Kuran fueron exterminados hace 10 años.

Después de ellos, entraron corriendo dos lindos rubios, Naru y Mairu, los cuales iban tarde y la directora los esperaba, por supuesto los rubios al estar tan apurados no notaron a los chicos de adelante, sus pensamientos eran:

"es muy tarde, baa-chan nos castigará- dattebayo"

"el primer día y llegamos tarde, genial no podía ir mejor"

Los rubios al ir sumergidos en sus pensamientos terminaron chocando con ese par de vampiros, terminando encima de ellos.

-itai- dijo la chica que habia caído encima de un chico y el para que evitase que la chica se hiriera, la atrapo justo en el momento preciso para que cayera sobre el y no en el piso.

-...-el chico de ojos dorados solo la miraba y penso "es muy linda, no la habia visto antes".

-...- "que bonitos ojos" penso la chica, que se encontraba encima del chico en una pose comprometedora

Con Naru...

-levántate...dobe- dijo un azabache "este rubio es un doncel y muy lindo"

-no me digas dobe!...TEME-respondio Naru.

Naru se paro inmediatamente casi al mismo tiempo que el azabache, pero se dieron cuenta que sus compañeros seguían en el suelo mirándose.

-Mairu vamonos!- dijo Naru muy cabreado, por lo que le habia insultado el sexy azabache "ese teme, se atrevió a insultarme, pero... debe reconocerlo es muy guapo...pero que estoy pensando-ttebayo", como vio que su hermana menor no lo escuchaba la agarro por la cintura y la despego del chico.

-Naru... ah! lo siento, no me fije por donde iba- dijo Mairu al chico ojidorado que ya se estaba levantando.

-no importa...-dijo el chico restándole importancia.

-vamonos, tenemos que ir a la dirección- le susurro Naru a Mairu. Ella solo asintió.

-bueno...bye-dijo la ojiverde.

-no se van a presentar?-dijo el azabache viendo a Naru.

-no tenemos porque...-dijeron ambos, para girarse e irse rapidamente.

-...

-...

-eso no te lo esperabas-dijo el ojidorado.

-interesante...

-son nuevos...-afirmo el ojidorado.

-se nota...-confirmo el azabache.

Los dos chicos despues del pequeño encuentro con nuestros lindos protagonistas, se fueron a sus clases, ambos tenían un pensamiento en común "creo que ya lo/la he visto antes...pero donde?"se preguntaban mentalmente.

En la dirección de la academia Konoha-Seigaku

-LLEGAN TARDE!- dijo una mujer adulta, que era la directora de la academia, su grito se escucho por toda el colegio y los alumnos pensaron solamente "pobre de ellos", ellos se referían a que la directora era inflexible con cualquiera y lo que menos perdonaba eran las tardanzas, nadie absolutamente nadie se salvaba de ello, ni si quiera los vampiros sangre puras, ademas era conocida y respetada por el miedo que infundían en sus alumnos.

-lo sentimos baa-chan – dijeron nuestros rubios con lagrimitas en los ojos y nuestra querida directora Tsunade viendo sus caritas muy tristes y llenas de arrepentimiento, solo pudo abrazarlos perdonándolos.

-de acuerdo, que no se repita de nuevo-les dijo amorevolmente- bueno vamos, los llevare a su clase.

-ok-dijeron al unísono.

Las tre personas recorrían los pasillos para llegar al aula de los rubios. Una vez que llegaron Tsunade les dijo a los chicos que esperaran afuera hasta que los llamen.  
La directora era rubia y con grandes atributos entro al aula dejando a los estudiantes y al profesor sorprendidos.

-directora Tsunade que sorpresa-dijo el profesor.

-la sorprendida soy yo, no has llegado tarde.-dijo la rubia.

-Iruka-dijo suspirando el peliplateado, recordando como su lindo doncel lo habia despertado.

-ya veo...bueno Kakashi te he traído dos nuevo estudiantes-dijo Tsunade con orgullo- pasen por favor-dijo alzando la voz para que los rubios que se encontraran afuera la escuchasen y entrasen.

Las puertas del aula se abrieron dejando ver a dos rubios de cabello largo, uno de ellos era un doncel de ojos azules y el segundo era una doncella también de ojos azules.

-preséntense -ordeno la directora

-yo soy Mairu-dijo la chica ojiazul.

-y yo Naruto-dijo el chico ojiazul.

-bueno Kakashi los dejo en tus manos-dijo la directora-y ustedes portence bien de acuerdo-dijo a los rubios con una tierna sonrisa, dejando a los alumnos y al profesor muy sorprendidos.

-"La directora Tsunade sonriendo amablemente?! Llegó el apocalipsis!"- dijo un chico.

-CÁLLATE MOCOSO!- grito tirandole una tiza.

-Hai!

Una vez que Tsunade salio del aula, el profesor Kakashi observaba a los dos rubios como estudiándolos hasta que cierto rubio exasperándose por la continuo mirada del peliplata le dijo:

-que tanto nos ve-dattebayo?-dijo sintiéndose incomodo por su mirada.

-ahh!-grito Mairu señalando al sensei, llamando la atención de los alumnos- el...el debe ser uno de esos...-dijo Mairu escondiéndose detrás de su hermano.

-tu crees?-dijo Naru siguiéndole el juego a se hermana.

-esos?-pregunto el sensei muy confundido "a que se refieren?".

-un pervertido que lee solo "Icha Icha Paradise", acosa a sus alumnos y tiene sexo salvaje con su pareja -dijo Mairu teatralmente-...- y en eso, ante la cara incredula del profesor ella le tomo una fotografía.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

Un silencio sepulcral se formo en salon, un par de ojos miraban fijamente a los rubios, los rubios ya se habian dado cuenta de esas profundas miradas pero las ignoraron.

-Mai-dijo Naru- "no deprimas al profesor tan temprano, recuerda que tenemos todo el año para divertirnos"- le dijo Naru telepáticamente.

-"de acuerdo"-de respondio del mismo modo- sensei lo siento, solo bromeaba.

-bueno regresando a la pregunta anterior...-dijo Naru como cambiando de tema.

-eh?-el sensei aun seguía shockeado por lo dicho de la rubia.

-por que nos miraba tanto?-dijo impacientándose Naru.

-ah!...es que, es raro que estudiantes trasferidos entren en este período del año...

-no se preocupe no les causaremos problemas y...cuales son nuestros lugares?-pregunto la ojiazul, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-hay dos asientos detrás de Echizen y Uchiha-dijo el profesor señalando con la mirada-parense-dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos mencionados-ellos les mostraran la academia-dijo a hora viendo a los rubios.

-sera un placer-dijeron ambos chicos mirando a los rubios.

-no es necesario-dijo la chica declinando la oferta.

-no confían en nosotros, verdad?-dijo el azabache.

-...-los rubios se miraban entre si y sonrieron-para nada, ademas Tsunade-obaachan ya nos la enseñó-dijo el ojiazul.

Esa respuesta dejo a muchos sorprendidos, los pensamientos de los alumnos era "ese par acaso no saben con quienes están hablando", "son demasiados arrogantes", "como se pueden dirigir asi a Echizen-sama y Uchiha-sama", "no tienen educación", "son de lo peor", esos eran algunos de los pensamientos de los estudiantes que ya veían mal a los nuevos, sin querer nuestros rubios se ganaron el odio de algunos donceles y doncellas del salon, mientras que algunos varones solo los veían lujuriosamente y nuestro querido profesor Kakashi para aligerar un poco el ambiente los mando a sus respectivos lugares.

-oh sensei-dijo Mairu juguetonamente con una sonrisa un poco malevola- si no quiere que sus aficiones sean revelados, seria mejor que quitase de la cátedra su revista y la foto de su novio...no lo cree?-dijo Mairu.

-...-Naru solo suspiro al escuchar el comentario de su hermana, ya se lo esperaba.

Las primeras horas pasaron rapidamente y asi llegaron al primer receso, donde nadie se acerco a los rubios para entablar alguna conversación, solo una doncella de cabello largo de color morados, de ojos blancos y de piel pálida junto a un doncel pelirojo de cabello corto, piel pálida y ojos color aguamarina, se acercaron amablemente a los rubios.

-hola...-dijeron la pelimorada y el pelirojo.

-hola-ttebayo-dijo Naru con una gran sonrisa.

-hola...-dijo Mairu-quienes son ustedes?

-yo soy Hinata Hyuuga y el es Gaara No Sabaku-dijo amablemente Hinata.

-yo soy Mairu No Yuoko-dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

- y yo soy Naruto No Yuoko-dijo el rubio doncel con una gran sonrisa.

El silencio se hizo presente en el salon y todos se quedaron mirando al par de rubios.

-dijiste N-No Y-Yuoko?-pregunto un doncella de cabello rosado y ojos verdes.

-acaso son familiares de KURAMA NO YUOKO?!"-dijo una chicas de coletas que se encontraba al lado de una chica de trenzas.

-pues si-dijeron ambos rubios- el es nuestro padre...-

En eso sono la campana que indicaba el comienzo de la siguiente clase.

-regresen a sus lugares-dijo el profesor entrando sin notar el ambiente tenso del lugar.

Al hora del almuerzo los estudiantes se dirijieron a la cafeteria, en una mesa se encontraban nuestros rubios Mairu y Naru junto a Hinata Y Gaara, despues de ellos se sentaron a cada lado de los rubios, un azabache al lado de Naru y un ojidorado al lado de Mairu.

-etto...quién eres?-pregunto Naru al azabache.

-Sasuke Uchiha- respondio el azabache con una sonrisa made Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha, vampiro sangrepura, pertenese al clan Uchiha, es un varón de 16 años de cabello y ojos negros, mide 1,75 cm posee un cuerpo marcado y es de piel blanca.

-y tu?-dijo Mairu mirando directamente a los ojos al ojidorado.

-Ryoma Echizen- le respondio a la ojiverde.

Ryoma Echizen, vampiro sangrepura, pertenece al clan Echizen, es un varón de 16 años de cabello negro con reflejos verdes azulados y ojos dorados, mide 1.71 cm posee un cuerpo marcado y es de piel blanca.

-creo que ya he escuchados vuestros nombre en alguna parte-dijo Mairu pensativa.

-si tienes razón-dattebayo-dijo Naru-me resultan familiar.

Al ingreso de la cafeteria...

-Itachi mira por alla-dijo un peliverde.

-que cosa?-dijo serio un azabache con ojeras-te advierto Ryoga si no es importante lo lamentarás...

-parece que dos lindos rubios de verdad ingresaron a la academia-dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa.

-uhm...vamos.

Mientras en la mesa donde se encontraban nuestros rubios, ellos conversaban animadamente con los demás chicos, en este lapso de tiempo los 6 chicos se habian hecho buenos amigos. Mairu y Hinata se convirtieron en las mejores amigas y Naru y Gaara descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en común, en ves Sasuke y Naru peleaban cada ves que se dirijian la palabra mientras Ryoma y Mairu conversaban tranquilamente. En ese istante unas manos taparon los ojos de Mairu mientras que sobre la cabeza de Naru una mano se poso.

-tiempo sin vernos-susurró Ryoga en el oído de Mairu causándole escalofríos- chibi-tan.

-Ryoga!-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, que nadie habia visto hasta ese momento, causando que un ojidorado se molestara, cuando el peliverde quito sus manos de los ojos de la ojiazul, ella se lanzo a su cuello abrazándolo y siendo correspondido.

Ryoga Echizen, vampiro sangrepura, pertenece al clan Echizen, es un varon de 18 años de cabello negro con reflejos verdes azulados y ojos dorados, mide 1,81 cm posee un cuerpo escultural un poco marcado que deja a muchos y muchas con suspiros y es de piel blanca.

-hola-dijo Itachi revolviendo los cabellos de Naru.

-Itachi!-dijo el Naru-no nos veíamos desde la fiesta-dattebayo!

-...-Itachi solo sonrio de lado.

Itachi Uchiha, vampiro sangrepura, pertenece al clan Uchiha, es un varon de 18 años de canello y ojos negros, mide 1,85 cm y poseee un cuerpo espectacular que hace babear a cualquiera que lo mirase y es de piel blanca.

-Ryoga...-dijo Ryoma fulminando con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

-Aniki...-dijo Sasuke lanzando una se sus miradas asesinas.

-chibisuke! no te habia visto-respondio Ryoga a su hermano.

-ototo-baka-dijo en forma de saludo a su hermano Sasuke.

-se conocen?- pregunto Hinata timidamente.

-sip-dijo Naru- nos conocimos...

-en una aburrida fiesta...-completo la oración Mairu

-organizada por un aburrido tipo...continuo Naru

-de la alta sociedad...-termino Mairu

-era una fiesta organizada para entablar negocios...-dijo Itachi.

-parecia un velorio...-recalco Ryoga.

-aunque solo estuvimos en ese lugar 20 minutos...-dijo Naru

-porque?-pregunto curioso Gaara.

-es que ahí conocimos a Itachi y Ryoga, y nos hicimos amigos rapidamente- respondio Naru.

-ademas estos rubiecitos querían divertirse-dijo abrazando efusivamente a los gemelos.

-jeje es verdad y terminamos llendo a un antro...-dijo Mairu.

-es verdad, Kurama-sama, como lo tomo?-pregunto Ryoga un poco preocupado.

-solo nos sermoneó, diciendo cosas del tipos: son unos irresponsables, avisen cuando salen, les pudo pasar algo, etc-dijo Mairu como si no fuera importante.

-fue muy exagerado-ttebayo-apoyó Naru a su hermana.

-bueno...supongo que cualquier padre se hubiera preocupado si sus hijos no llegan a dormir y se aparecen al día siguiente al hora del almuerzo como si no hubiera pasado nada-sermoneó Itachi a los rubios que ni caso le hicieron.

-por favor, como si oto-san no supiera que íbamos a todo tipo de antros frequentemente-dijo Naru.

-es verdad, exagero mucho- dijo Mairu, haciendo que al resto que escuchaba la conversación les cayera una gota de la cabeza estilo anime.

-que dicen si despues de clases vamos a comer algo, para celebrar su ingreso?-dijo Ryoga, como cambiando de tema.

-OK-dijeron los chicos al unísono.

La ora del almuerzo habia acabado y cada uno se iba a su respectivo salón y como acordaron, despues de clases se reunieron en la entrada de la academia.

-bueno a donde quieren ir?-pregunto Ryoga

-decidan ustedes-ttebayo-dijo Naru- es la primera vez que estamos en Japon.

-EH?! de verdad- pregunto Ryoga, los demás solo los miraban sorprendidos.

-yo quiero comer helado-dijo Mairu.

-chicos, lo lamento pero Gaara y yo no podemos ir-dijo Hinata muy apenada.

-porque?-pregunto Naru.

-tenemos que ir al club, solo vinimos para avisarles-dijo Gaara.

-no hay problema-dijo Mairu con una sonrisa comprensiva-otro dia saldremos.

-ok...bye-dijeron Gaara y Hinata al irse

Los chicos se fuerom a la heladería mas cercana, una vez allí, cado uno pidió un sabor diferente.

-tienes un poco de helado en la cara-le hizo notar Ryoma a Mairu.

-donde?-pregunto Mairu

-al lado derecho- justo en ese momento Ryoga que habia escuchado la conversación se acerco a Mairu y lamió su mejilla derecha limpiandole los residuos de helado, esto provoco que la chica se sonrojara como un tomate y Ryoma se enojase por la acción de su hermano porque el habia tenido la misma idea.

-dobe ten cuidado que t...-intento avisarle Sasuke a Naru- te vas a caer.

Pero no impidió que Naru se callera y que su helado terminase en el suelo.

-tenias que ser un dobe-dijo Sasuke.

En eso Itachi se acerco a Naru y le ayudo a levantarse, pero el pobre chico lloraba por su helado que se encontraba en el suelo, Itachi viendo esto le dio su helado, dejando a Naru sonrojado por su gesto y a Sasuke molesto porque él le hubiera comprado otro helado para que dejase de llorar.

En eso el celular de Mairu sono...

-hola Tanaka, que pasa?

-...

-en una heladería cerca de la academia

-...

-ok, te esperamos, bye.

fin de la llamada.

-Tanaka vendrá por nosotros Naru.

-como siempre-dijo Naru, ya habituado al comportamiento super protector de su familia.

-y díganos -dijo Ryoga atrayendo la atención de los rubios- a que club se van a inscribir?

-es obvio...TENIS!-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-ya lo suponía-dijo Itachi.

-juegan tenis?-pregunto Ryoma sorprendido.

-si, es muy divertido-dijo Mairu.

-espero que sean buenos-dijo Sasuke arrogantemente.

-no te preocupes ototo-baka, saben jugar muy bien-dijo Itachi.

En eso llego una limusina negra, donde se vio a un mayordomo bajar.

-Mairu-sama, Naruto-sama es hora de regresar-dijo cordialmente el mayordomo.

-mo...ya te dije que me llamarás Naru...-dijo con un lindo pucherito

-y a mi solo Mairu...-dijo la ojiverde con un pucherito como Naru- bueno ya que...nos vemos mañana.

-chao-dattebayo

-bye-dijeron los otros

Despues que la limusina se fuera los hermanos Echizen y Uchiha se fueron cada uno a su mansion.

Con los hermanos Echizen...

-que pretendes con ella...Ryoga-dijo Ryoma din rodeos de palabras.

-yo nada-respondió Ryoga con desenvoltura - celoso chibisuke?

-mada mada dane

-...-Ryoga solo miro a su hermano menor "con que lo niegas eh?, vi como la mirabas, se que te gusta, sera divertido molestarte"

Con los hermanos Uchiha

-que fue eso en la heladería?-pregunto Sasuke directamente.

-a que te refieres?-dijo Itachi haciéndose el desentendido.

-tu no eres amable con nadie-le hizo notar Sasuke de su gesto "amable".

-nada especial-dijo Itachi.

-uhm...-hizo finta que no le importase pero penso "ese dobe sera solo mio".

-...-Itachi esbozo una sonrisa decifrando los pensamientos de su ototo-baka.

Continuara...


	3. Capítulo 2 El primer problema: la invoca

Capítulo 2 El primer problema: la invocación de los guardianes

Un nuevo dia comenzaba para nuestros rubios en la academia, se encontraban en clases durante la hora de defensa personal y control de los poderes, el sensei de este curso era Iruka Umino, el cual ayudaba a los estudiantes a invocar a sus guardianes, los cuales eran los guardianes o familiares de sus clanes.

-bueno chicos, en el resto que queda de la hora, invocarán a sus guardianes. Ellos deben de ser respetados, recuerden que están para protegernos, por eso espero que se lleven bien con ellos – dijo el sensei Iruka- para poder invocarlos recuerden que deben concentrarse y dejar que la energia de vuestro cuerpo fluya al exterior.

Una vez dicho las instrucciones los estudiantes comensaron a invocar a diversos seres con forma animal.

-Hinata tu puedes- dijo Mairu

-o-ok lo intentare.

Hinata al invocar a su guardian, apareció una hermosa águila que tenia el poder de ver a través de todo y podía ver a largas distancias "Byakugan"

-es tu turno-ttebayo- dijo Naru a Gaara dándole ánimos.

-de acuerdo...

Gaara al invocar a sus familiar o guardian, a su alrededor comenzó a formarse una esfera de arena que lo envolvía y apareció un lindo mapache que podía dominar la arena como su protegido.

-son muy lindos-ttebayo-dijo Naru admirando los familiares de sus amigos, igual que Mairu.

Ambos rubios seguían elogiando a los familiares de sus amigos cuando...

-Mairu, Naruto, Sasuke, Ryoma! solo faltan ustedes-dijo Iruka sensei.

Cuando se dieron para ver el resto de los estudiantes, ellos ya tenían a sus familiares y esperaban entusiasmados para poder ver los familiares de Sasuke y Ryoma, los dos chicos mas sexys pertenecientes a clanes poderosos.

-tu primero Ryoma-dijo Mairu, entusiasmada porque ella sabia que el guardian del clan Echizen eran los fenix.

Ryoma cerro los ojos para concentrarse y dejo fluir su energia, el fuego que era el elemento dominante del clan Echizen, comenzó a envolverlo y apareció un hermoso fenix de color rojo muy magestuoso y orgulloso como su protegido. Todos quedaron fascinados al verlo, era digno del clan Echizen.

-tu turno Sasuke-dijo Naru, que sabia que el guardian del clan Uchiha eran los dragones.

-...

Sasuke cerró los ojos para concentrase y dejo que el flujo de energia lo envolviese, el elemento del clan Uchiha era el aire y por eso una ráfaga de viento lo envolvió y apareció un dragon negro como la noche con ojos amarillos, digno de un Uchiha.

-...-Mairu al ver la fenix de Ryoma quedo fascinada y se acerco a acariciarlo.

-NO LO TOQUES!-grito Iruka, pero no sirvió de nada porque la ojiazul ya lo estaba acariciando y la fenix se dejaba.

-eh? porque? no puedo?-dijo confundida Mairu.

-no es que no puedas...normalmente, los guardianes de otros no se dejan tocar a menos que sean sus protegidos porque los atacarían.

-uhmm...disculpa te molesta si te toco?- pregunto Mairu a la fenix, el familiar de Ryoma solo nego con la cabeza-que lindo!-dijo abrazándolo efusivamente.

Naru al ver esto quiso acariciar al dragon de Sasuke...

-yo tambien puedo tocarte?-pregunto Naru al dragon, el familiar de Sasuke solo le lamió la mejilla de Naru dejando sorprendidos a todos-que kawaii eres!-dijo riendo.

-ustedes son sorprendentes...-dijo Iruka a los rubios.

-eh? porque?-preguntaron los rubios al unísono.

-es que pueden tocar los familiares de otros a parte de los vuestros-dijo Iruka sorprendido- bueno no perdamos tiempo, les toca a ustedes invocar a sus familiares.

-NANI?! tambien nosotros-dijeron preocupados los rubios.

-por supuesto-dijo Iruka

-no es buen idea-ttebayo-dijo Naru preocupado y nervioso por lo que estaba por venir.

-es verdad podemos hacerlo otro dia...-sugirió Mairu intentando disuadir al profesor para evitar la invocación de su guardián.

-ni lo piensen-dijo Iruka severamente.

-...-Mairu y Naru no sabían que hacer, se miraron a los ojos resignados y dijeron- de acuerdo pero no nos hacemos responsables de lo que puede pasar!

Mairu y Naru se posicionaron lado a lado a un metro de distancia y comensaron a concentrarse y dejar flujo de energia fluir.

Donde Naru se encontraba, se comenzó a formar una especie de hilos brillantes muy finos que lo envolvían formando una esfera, se pudo distinguir anche un elemento que se movía a su alrededor, el agua, elemento de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, se podía observar borrosamente que comenzaba a aparecer un zorro naranja con diversas colas.

Mientras donde Mairu al dejar fluir su energia se comenzó a formas pétalos de rosa carmesí, elemento que caracterizaba al clan Kuran era el dominio de la tierra y la naturaleza, dal flujo de pétalos se podía ver un lobo blanco de ojos rojos.

Iruka sensei al ver eso los detuvo rapidamente sin dejarlos terminar de invocar a sus familiares.

-deténganse!-les dijo Iruka obteniendo como resultado la interrupción de la invocación.

Cuando rubios gemelos se detuvieron Iruka con los ojos llorosos se acerco a sus rubios estudiantes y los abrazo llorando.

-Iruka sensei?...-preguntaron confundidos Naru

-no se acuerdan de mi?-dijo alejándose para ver sus rostros-soy yo Iru-chan...

-Iru-chan...-

-Iru-chan...-

Ellos hacían memoria cuando...

-Iru...-dijo Mairu con los ojos llorosos, Naru se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo.

-yo...pensé que ustedes habian...-estaba diciendo Iruka cuando se posaron dos manos en su boca.

-lo estamos Iruka-sensei-dijo Naru-

-Mairu te has convertido en una hermosa doncella, e pareces mucho a tu madre y tu Naru, mi lindo doncel, eres identico a tu padre.

-Iruka sensei no creo que sea el momento de hablar sobre aquello- dijo Mairu notando que eran centro de atención.

-entonces, cuando terminen las clases vamos a casa y hablamos-dattebayo-dijo Naru

- de acuerdo pero...kurama-sama no se molestara?-dijo preocupado Iruka

-no te preocupes oto-san no esta, estamos solos en casa con Tanaka- dijo Mairu.

-de acuerdo...

La clase de Iruka sensei habia acabado cuando...

-AHHHHH! MAIRU NO YUOKO SI TE ATRAPO NO VIVIRÁS PARA CONTARLO- grito Tsunade desde su oficina dejando a los alumnos sorprendidos.

-que hiciste esta vez, neechan?- pregunto Naru mirando a su hermana, imaginándose lo que habia hecho.

-yo?...nada-dijo no dando importancia al asunto.

-Mairu-chan-dijo interrogativamente Iruka.

-ya que...al final lo sabrán-dijo la ojiverde resignándos

-solo cambie su botella de sake con una de jugo-dijo mirándose las uñas- el sabor que ella odia...-dijo maléficamente- Uva...

-neechan no molestes a baa-chan-dijo Naru

-sorry, pero no pude resistirme-le respondio con una sonrisa sadica e inocente- no te preocupes, me hare perdonar.

Las clases habian terminado y los rubios acompañados de Iruka se dirijian a la mansion cuando...

-hey! chibi-tan, chibi-kun tengamos una cita doble-dijo Ryoga gritando y señalando a Itachi que estaba incluido a la cita.

-sorry, tenemos algo importante que hacer-dijo la ojiazul-dejemoslo para otra ocación.-sugirió.

-entonces...el sábado delante de la estación?-dijo Ryoga.

-ok-dijo la ojiazul.

-ah! Hina-chan, Gaara-kun, Ryoma, Sasuke, ustedes tambien están invitados-dijo Naru antes de irse cogiendo del brazo a su rubia hermana e irse.

-espera no podemos ese día!-dijo al improviso Mairu- la cita sera dentro de dos semanas, despues les decimos el lugar...Bye!

-...

-...

-...

-...

-como fue que llegamos a esto?-dijo Gaara.

-no lo se-dijo Hinata.

Despues de eso Hinata y Gaara se fueron.

-no se... pensaba ir a Akatsuki...-dijo Ryoga

-es buena idea, pero creo que se divertirían mas en Kuroshitsuji- dijo Itachi

-piensan llevarlos a un antro?-dijo incredulo Sasuke

-pues si...-dijeron ambos hermanos mayores como si fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo.

-mada mada dane-dijo Ryoma- asi nunca conseguirán pareja...

- eso ya lo veremos...chibisuke-dijo Ryoga.

-si ustedes no piensan hacer nada... esos gemelos terminaran siendo propiedad de alguien-dijo Itachi- no lo crees Sasu-chan?

-no se a que te refieres...aniki-dijo Sasuke lanzándole una de sus miradas- y no me llames Sasu-chan!

-solo tengan esto en mente -dijo Ryoga con énfasis- si no son ustedes alguien mas se apoderara del corazon de esos lindos rubios.

-...

-...

A esa afirmación los hermanos menores no supieron contestar

-no son los únicos que van detrás de ellos-dijo Itachi- acaso no han visto como algunos varones miran a Naruto y Mairu.

-pronto comenzarán a moverse-dijo Ryoga.

-y cuando lo hagan, puede que para ustedes sea demasiado tarde...-dijo Itachi.

Los hermanos mayores se fueron despues de haber cumplido con su cometido, hacer que ese par de tontos hermanos menores que tienen comiencen a moverse.

-que piensas hacer?-le pregunto Ryoma a Sasuke.

-ese lindo rubio sera solo mio-dijo Sasuke en modo posesivo, tipico de un Uchiha.

-menos mal que dijiste eso-dijo Ryoma arrogantemente.

-...?-levanto la ceja Sasuke.

-pues la rubia es mia-dijo Ryoma- y matare a cualquiera que intente hacercársele.

-no conocía ese lado tuyo-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

-y ni yo el tuyo-dijo Ryoma-esos gemelos sacan nuestro lado peor...

En otro lado los hermanos mayores de ese par de chicos posesivos con instintos omicidas que habian escuchado la conversación, se miraban pensando solo "pobre de esos gemelos, parece que se metieron en buen lío"

-arrogantes, orgullos y posesivos-dijo Itachi-que buena combinación-dijo sarcásticamente.

-y ahora se agrego los instintos omicidas...

Los hermanos solo suspiraron y retomaron su camino a casa.

Continuara...


	4. Capítulo 3 Club de tenis

Capítulo 3 Club de tenis

Los dias habían pasado tranquilamente y nuestros rubios habian rellenado la solicitud para poder unirse al club de tenis, que estaba dividido en tres categorías: varones, donceles y doncellas.

En la categoría de los varones, el capitan era Kunimitsu Tezuka y el subcapitán era Genichiro Sanada, algunos de los integrantes eran: Ryoga Echizen, Itachi Uchiha, Suichirou Oishi, Inui Sadaharu, Keigo Atobe, Renji Yanagi, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Ryoma Echizen y Sasuke Uchiha.

En la categoría de los donceles, el capitán era Seiichi Yukimura y el subcapitán era Syusuke Fuji, algunos de los integrantes eran: Kevin Smith, Eiji Kikumaru, Kaido Kaoru, Jirou Akutagawa, Kirihara Akaya y Kintaro Tooyama.

En la categoría de las doncellas...NO HABÍA NADIE! WTF!?

Los lindos rubios después de las clases se dirigían a entregar la solicitud Naru.

Seguramente se preguntaran porque solo Naru...

Bueno al no haber integrantes en la categoria de las doncellas era inútil que Mairu se inscribiera y por eso ella estaba molesta y a la vez decepcionada por no poder estar con su nii-san, la ojiazul estaba siendo consolada por Naru, cuando en el camino unos varones le impidieron el paso.

- que hacen dos linduras como ustedes en este lugar?-preguntó uno de los varones de forma seductora a los gemelos rubios mirándolos de pies a cabeza y relamiéndose los labios, acto que discuto a los gemelos.

- quién eres?-preguntó fríamente Mairu, aferrándose al brazo de Naru.

- oh...que carácter-dijo el otro varón, observando sus movimientos.

- déjenos pasar-dijo serio Naru abrazando a su hermana para tranquilizarla o bueno eso aparentaba.

- por que tanta prisa?-dijo el otro acercándose al rubio- vayamos a divertirnos...lo pasaremos bien.- dijo acorralando a los rubios contra la pared.

En eso dos donceles pelirojos uno alto y otro bajo, que pasaban por el lugar vieron como un doncel y una doncella estaban siendo acorralados por unos varones, no sabiendo que hacer fueron a pedir ayuda...

En las canchas de tenis...

- Yukimura buchou... Problemas...!.- dijo entrecortadamente un pelirojo alto con una bandita en su mejilla, debido a la carrera que hizo para llegar lo mas rápido posible a las canchas.

- Eiji que sucede?!- preguntó un peliazul, intrigado por la forma que llegaron sus compañeros.

- hay dos chibis rubios siguiendo acosados por dos varones!-gritó un pelirojo de cabello rebelde.

El grito que dió el pelirojo fue escuchado en toda las pista de donceles y varones, los cuales fueron a las canchas de los donceles a ver que sucedía. A causa del grito nadie se dió cuenta que un peliverde de ojos dorados y un azabache de ojos negros como una noche sin estrellas habían salido de las pistas velozmente del lugar.

-que sucede?- pregunto el capitán Tezuka.

- hay dos chicos rubios que están siguiendo acosados por dos varones!-dijo kintaro.

- donde?!- dijo Seiichi preocupado por la seguridad de los dos chicos.

- cerca de las pistas, nya!

- dijiste...rubios?- dijo un peliverde alto de ojos dorados, incrédulo de lo que había escuchado.

- si es un doncel y una doncella-confirmó Eiji.

- Mairu, Naru!- dijeron Ryoga y Itachi a la vez que salían corriendo al lugar indicado.

- vamos también-dijo un castaño de ojos azules.

Los chicos que fueron al lugar donde supuestamente estaban siendo acosados los rubios fueron los capitanes de los varones y de los donceles, Kunimitsu y Seiichi, los subcapitanes, Genichiro y Syusuke, y algunos integrantes como Eiji, Kintaro, Oishi y Shiraishi.

Con Ryoma y Sasuke...

Ambos chicos apenas escucharon que dos rubios estaban siendo acosados, no lo pensaron dos veces y fueron a buscarlos.

- no pensé que actuarían tan rápido-dijo Ryoma.

-aniki tenia razón, van detrás de ellos-dijo Sasuke.

-veo que escuchaste los rumores...-dijo Ryoma frunciendo el ceño.

-tch...les partire la cara a esos, si tocaron a MI rubio-dijo Sasuke con un aura negra.

-...-Ryoma solo asintió con la cabeza teniendo los mismos pensamientos que su amigo-desearan no haber nacido.

Cuando ambos varones llegaron al lugar indicado, sus ojos se abrieron como platos no dando crédito a lo que veían. Se encontraban los rubios gemelos ilesos rodeados de cuatro varones inconscientes en el suelo, ambos rubios estaban terminando de recoger sus cosas cuando notaron las presencias de dos vampiros y al voltearse...

-Ryoma...Sasuke- dijo en forma de saludo Mairu.

-hola-ttebayo!-dijo Naru con una sonrisa.

En eso llegaron Ryoga e Itachi que al ver la escena pensaron que sus respectivos ototo's acabaron con los acosadores, seguidos del restos de los integrantes del club de tenis.

- Mairu! Naru! Están bien?!- dijo Ryoga un poco preocupado.

- no les hicieron nada?- pregunto Itachi con un serio semblante.

- estamos bien- dijeron los gemelos.

- además no eran tan fuertes- dijo Naru llamando la atención del resto.

- a que te refieres?-pregunto confundido Itachi.

- se refiere a que esos tipos-dijo Mairu señalando a los varones inconcientes- no saben pelear, fueron fáciles de vencer.

- wait a moment!-dijo confundido Ryoga- acaso chibisuke y Sasuke no acabaron con ellos.

- nop

- nosotros no hicimos nada-dijo un poco molesto Ryoma porque no pudo ser de utilidad.

- cuando llegamos esos ya estaban en el suelo- terminó diciendo Sasuke.

- sorprendente...-dijo un peliazul detrás de los hermanos Echizen y Uchiha.

- ustedes acabaron con ellos, nya?- dijo un pelirojo.

- si, fué fácil- dijeron ambos rubios.

- quienes son- dattebayo?

- lo siento por no presentarme- dijo un peliazul con una cálida sonrisa- mi nombre es Seiichi Yukimura y soy el capitán del club de tenis en la categoria de los donceles.

- yo soy Eiji Kikumaru, nya!- dijo un pelirojo doncel dando piruetas.

- yo soy Kintaro Tooyama- dijo un chico pelirojo doncel de cabello rebelde- pueden llamar Kin-chan!

- Syusuke Fuji- dijo un chico castaño de ojos cerrados- solo llámenme Syu-chan.

- yo soy Oishi Suichiro- dijo un varón de cabello negro corto.

- Genichiro Sanada-dijo serio el varón de tez bronceada con una gorra negra.

- y yo Shiraishi Kuranosuke- dijo un varón castaño claro.

- un gusto conocerlos!- dijeron ambos rubios.

- yo soy Mairu No Yuoko- dijo la ojiazul.

- y yo Naruto No Yuoko- dijo el ojiazul.

- lo sabemos-dijo Seiichi.

- eh? De donde nos conoces?- pregunto Mairu a la defensiva.

- Tezuka nos hablo de ustedes- dijo Syusuke con su tipica sonrisa.

- quien es ese?- preguntó Naru.

- ...- Mairu solo pensaba donde había escuchado su nombre.

- yo soy Kunimitsu Tezuka- dijo un chico castaño oscuro, de tez blanca y lentes.

-...

-...

- no se acuerdan de mi verdad- dijo dando un suspiro.

- Ah! Eres... Mr. Physiognomy-dijo Mairu viendo las reacciones de los de mas.

-...

-...

-...

-...

- neechan...-dijo Naru recordando el apodo que le había dado al varón de lentes-...

- aun sigues con eso?- preguntó Tezuka un poco exasperado.

- por supuesto, siempre cumplo mis promesas- dijo la ojiverde con una sonrisa maléfica.

- Oishi anda a llamar a la directora Tsunade- dijo Tezuka, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del nombrado.

Cuando la directora Tsunade apareció...

- que paso?!- exigió saber la directora Tsunade que al ver a los gemelos dijo- que hicieron esta vez?

- esta vez no es nuestra culpa!-dijeron ambos ofendidos de la calumnia recibida- ni que fuera siempre culpa nuestra, bueno...la mayor parte si, pero eso es otro asunto.

- entonces?-pregunto no creyéndose el cuento de los gemelos, conocía como era Naru él no le mentiría pero bajo la influencia de su querida hermana menor, podía ocurrir de todo.

- es verdad baa-chan, Esos varones- señalando los cuerpos en el piso que poco a poco parecían que recobraban en conocimiento y siendo vigilados por el resto de los chicos- nos acorralaron y no hicimos mas que defendernos- ttebayo.

-autodefensa!- dijo la ojiazul confirmando lo que dijo su hermano mayor.

- ya veo- dijo creyéndoles- cuales son sus especialidades?- pregunto curiosa.

- yo utilizo kunais como los ninjas-ttebayo- dijo entusiasmado Naru mostrandole sus armas.

-y yo utilizo una "Death Scythe"- dijo Mairu mostrandole una oz plateada- y se llama "Artemis".

- ya veo, entonces que dicen uno de estos dias después de las clases comprobamos que tanto han mejorado- dijo de forma altanera Tsunade.

- ok- dijeron ambos.

- bueno Niichan nos vemos al rato- dijo Mairu poniéndose al lado de la directora Tsunade.

- ok...pero no quieres ir a verme- dijo Naru con ojitos de perro, ahi la ojiverde estaba por ceder.

- sorry! Pero debo convencer a baa-chan para ingresar al club- dijo Mairu con una sonrisa- obviamente a mi estilo- dijo y volteándose a donde estaba la directora- vamos, tenemos mucho de que hablar y seguro que nos divertiremos mucho- esa una frase hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de la directora Tsunade.

- d-de acuerdo, lleven a esos varones donde Shizune ya hablare con ellos despues...

Las dos rubias se fueron y Naru antes de dirigirse a las pistas dijo

- espero que neechan no deje traumada a baachan...

Los demás chicos no sabiendo a que se refería lo dejaron pasar, cuando varones y donceles habian regresado a las pistas, Naru fue aceptado en el club de tenis, habia pasado casi 20 minutos desde que las dos rubias se habian ido cuando se escucho un grito.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!

- neechan...- dijo Naru soltando un suspiro y negando con la cabeza.

En eso se escucho como una persona corría con desesperación con alguien en brazos, apenas la directora Tsunade llegó a las pistas de tenis hecha una furia y con varios tic en los ojos, lanzó un bulto a Naru o mejor dicho a su hermana a sus brazos gritando.

- SEIICHI YUKIMURA! KUNIMITSU TEZUKA!

- hai!- dijeron ambos un poco asustados por el semblante de la directora que estaba hecha una furia.

- A PARTIR DE HOY ESE PEQUEÑO DEMONIO MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO MAIRU NO YUOKO - dijo señalando a la ojiazul que se encontraba en los cálidos brazos de su lindo hermano mayor Naru, parecia un ángel caído del cielo con un carita inocente de "yo no fui"- SERÁ PARTE DEL CLUB DE TENIS, USTEDES DECIDIRÁN SI PERTENECERÁ A LA CATEGORIA DE DONCELES O VARONES, NO ME IMPORTA!- dijo muy exasperada, lléndose de las pistas.

- Mairu...- dijo en forma severa Naru bajándola de sus confortantes brazos, que siempre habian consolado a la ojiazul cuando lo necesitaba- que paso?- dijo mirando serio a su hermana menor, los donceles y varones se sorprendieron de la actitud del rubio mayor porque las pocas veces que habían visto a los rubios juntos, Naru consentia mucho a su pequeña hermana, era su adoración y la rubia pequeña no se quedaba atrás no dejaba que ningún varón se le acercase, siempre atenta y vigilante de las acciones de los varones cuando se acercaban a su nii-san y viceversa.

- yo...al principio quise convencer a baachan que me dejase entrar al club de donceles...- dijo y en forma entrecortada con los ojos llorosos, ablandando un poco a Naru, pero solo un poco, porque ella sabia que habia exagerado- yo le dije...que quería estar a tu lado, pero ella...dijo que no era motivo suficiente para dejarme entrar...y bueno...

- que más?- dijo Naru sin cambiar su semblante serio.

- le hice una presentación sobre el origen del vino!- termino llorando la ojiazul dejando a los espectadores sorprendidos-...

( Tsunade en ese fic odia la uva y bueno se podrán imaginar uva=vino - Tsunade desesperada y shockada).

- ya veo- dijo comprendiendo la situación.

- y-yo solo quería estar con Naru-nii- dijo llorando ya no pudiendo soportar la mirada pesada y fría del mayor sobre ella, porque Naru tenia una mirada gentil y cálida pero cuando alguien lo hacia enfadar su mirada se trasformaba a una gélida y sin sentimientos haciendo temblar a cualquiera que lo viera.

-...-Naru sabía que a su pequeña hermana, aunque si no es de sangre, no le gustaba estar sola aunque si aparentaba ser fuerte, fría y que no le interesaba nadie ni nada, era mucho mas frágil, su frágil corazón era como es cristal y por eso después de esa noche de hace 10 años cuando la tragedia ocurrió, viendo su fragilidad y su roto corazón, él se prometió que cuidaría ella y no dejaría que algo o alguien la dañara, aunque si a veces no toleraba su vena sádica, él haría lo que fuera para verla sonreír- ok tranquila- dijo abrazándola con ternura.

La ojiazul solo abrazó por la cintura a su hermano tan comprensivo como siempre, ocultando su cara llorosa en el pecho de su hermano, sin darse cuenta que el resto de los donceles y varones veían conmovidos la escena.

-...-Ryoga solo pudo derramar un par de lagrimas pensando "Mairu-chan solo quería estar con su hermano, que linda".

-...- Itachi solo penso "ese par si que son unidos".

-...- Seiichi "que envidia que gustaría que Geni-kun fuera asi de tierno conmigo".

-...- Eiji y Kin-chan "kawaii"

-...- Syu-chan "Mairu, Naruto que sorpresas tienen guardadas?, ese tipo de relación fraternal no es muy común" pensó imaginándose la causa de las reacciones de ambos rubios, sin teniendo resultado alguno.

-...-Sasuke "tch ese dobe..."

-...- Ryoma"esa forma de llorar... de donde nos conocemos?"

Naru en ese momento sin dejar de abrazar a su hermana recogió sus cosas y las de ella, y dijo.

- espero que nadie de ustedes diga sobre esto- dijo Naru con un fría actitud que heló la sangre de todos los presentes porque los veía de forma amenazadora, refiriéndose al llanto de su hermana, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de todos.

- Mai- nee- susurró Naru a Mairu, pero al verla dormir en sus brazos tan pacificamente desistió de despertarla, solo envío un mensaje de texto para que Tanaka viniera a recogerlos.

- bye...- dijo de forma cortante dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela.

Cuando los rubios se fueron, Mairu en brazos de Naru. El resto de los integrantes se dirigieron a sus pistas respectivas y al termine de la practica, cada uno regresaba a su hogar.

Con los hermanos Uchiha...

- había olvidado que Naru era muy sobreprotector con Mairu- dijo Itachi, llamando la atención de Sasuke.

- por que lo dices?- preguntó como si la cosa no le interesase.

- recuerdo que esa vez que nos conocimos y fuimos al antro, un varón intentó sobrepasarse con ella, Ryoga y yo íbamos a intervenir pero para nuestra sorpresa Naru le dió una paliza...- dijo recordando la escena.

-...-eso dejo incredulo al azabache, no logrando imaginarse a Naru dando una paliza a alguien, bueno teniendo en cuenta lo que paso en la tarde, era posible.

Una conversación similar se llevaba a cabo con los hermanos Echizen...

- lo tendrás difícil chibisuke...- dijo en forma de broma- esos gemelos son muy unidos.

- lo se- respondió dejando sorprendido a Ryoga, el cual no se esperaba que le contestase- pero no me molesta...

-de verdad?- dijo un poco curioso de que su hermano menor expresase interés por algo que no sea el tenis.

-mada mada dane...

Continuara...


	5. Capítulo 4 Aficiones (parte 1): Tenis ca

Capítulo 4 Aficiones (parte 1): Tenis callejero

Los días habian pasado y los rubios se habían adaptado bien al club de tenis, Mairu seguía un poco avergonzada debido a la escenita que armo esa vez. Los donceles del club le habían dicho que hiciese como di nunca hubiese pasado. Por otro lado, Naru se hizo muy amigo de Eiji Kikumaru, el doncel pelirojo con complejo de gato que tenia una curita en la mejilla y era pareja del varón Oishi Suichiro, y de Kintaro Tooyama, otro doncel pelirojo de baja estatura y muy hiperactivo; las personalidades de estos tres donceles eran similares: escandalosos, alegres, sinceros y siempre con una sonrisa. Cada ves que los tres se reunían se podía vislumbrar una linda aura que irradia paz.

Por otra parte Mairu apenas puso pie en las canchas de tenis fue "victima" de una de las bromas de Syuusuke Fuji, un doncel de cabello castaños y ojos azules de mente sadica y una sonrisa misteriosa en su angelical cara... pues de angelical su personalidad no tiene nada.

Flash back...

Los gemelos ingresaban a las pistas de tenis siendo observados por un castaño, los titulares del equipo doncel pusieron a pruebas sus habilidades comenzando por los dobles, eran buenos en esa categoria pero en individuales destacaban notablemente, estaban hechos para los individuales. Casi al termine de las prácticas el castaño de ojos azules Syuusuke Fuji, se acercó a los gemelos y les da un vaso a cada uno como muestra de "amistad"(nótese el sarcasmo).

-tomen- dijo con su tipica sonrisa.

-gracias-ttebayo- dijo Naru con una sonrisa tomando el vaso con desconfianza.

-gracias...-dijo Mairu bebiéndolo, pero apenas la sustancia hizo contacto con su boca una imperceptible sonrisa se formo en sus labios y al beber el primer trago "Asi que era eso, eres interesante Syuusuke Fuji, no sabes con quien te has metido..."-pensó la ojiazul.

Mairu con una fingida cara de ingenuidad digna de ganar un oscar por la mejor interpretación, bebió todo el contenido del baso a los ojos del castaño y a los de Naru que todavía no habia probado el "jugo" y lo tenia bien sujeto en su mano.

"esto sera divertido...^^"- pensó la ojiazul.

Pov's Naru

No me me gusta ese tipo, es raro... Es como si planeara algo, espero que Mairu-neechan no beba el contenido del vaso-ttebayo.

Que raro..., ¿porque sonrie?, esa sonrisa se parece a la que tiene neechan cuando va a traumar a alguien o se va a divertir a cuestas de esa pobre alma que no ha hecho nada solo haberla conocido o como dice ella, palabras textuales, "jugar en compañía" o su tipica frase "para matar el aburrimiento". Lo se, es molesto que ella haga ese tipo de cosas pero... mejor ellos que yo, o no?

Bueno regresando al asunto anterior, cuando gire mi cabeza al observar lo que el castaño miraba, vi como Mairu soltaba su vaso... vaso?... acaso, ¿¡SE LO HA BEBIDO-TTEBAYO?!No, no, no, no puede ser. Ante mis ojos vi como ella se caía para atrás perdiendo el conocimiento en el camino. Apenas vi lo que pasaba, me acerque a ella velozmente para evitar que su cuerpo tocara el suelo y se lastimara, soltando el vaso en el proceso.

-MAIRU-NEECHAN!-grite desesperado, teniendo entre mis brazos su cuerpo, intentando que reaccione le di unas palmaditas, RAYOS! Porque no reaccionas?... Demonios! Debi evitar que esto pase, ... Si le sucede algo... yo...

-¿Qué le paso?- dijo Fuji, ese sujeto..., asi que era esto lo que tramaba, no se lo voy a perdonar-ttebayo.

-TU!- le dije señalándolo, mirándolo con odio, nadie absolutamente nadie debe tocar a mi hermanita- QUE LE PUSISTE AL VASO?!- pregunte un poco desesperado pero sobretodo furioso o cabreado? creo que no encuentro la palabra exacta para describir este sentimiento… creo que lo tendré que buscar después en el diccionario, … demonios ya comencé a divagar!… Naruto concentrate!, el punto es… para que Mairu haya perdido el conocimiento debe ser algo muy pero muy fuerte.

-Nada- dijo con simpleza, con esa sonrisa sinica, no me lo creo- solo es un simple jugo de Inui.

-...-"jugo de Inui?".

Fin pov's Naru.

Un ambiente tenso comenzó a formarse alrededor de los dos donceles que se miraban a los ojos intensamente, nadie intervenía, no porque no querían sino porque nadie queria meterse con Syuusuke Fuji, el único que podría detenerlo era el buchou Seiichi Yukimura, uno de los mejores amigos del tensai Fuji, pero Seiichi, mejor conocido como el hijo de dios debido a su bravura en el tenis, no tenía la menor intención de intervenir, seguramente se preguntaran el motivo, es lógico, nadie se atrevía a enfrentar a su amigo por eso le resultaba interesante y entretenido, obviamente no se iba perder tremendo espectáculo.  
Pero en ese instante una risita comenzó a escucharse...

-AHAHAHA!- comenzó a reírse la rubia en los brazos de Naru- tu cara fue genial!- dijo continuando a reírse, incluso le salieron lagrimitas de los ojos.(N/A: creo que Mairu me salió muy cruel y sádica)

-¿Estas bien?¿no te hizo nada el jugo de Inui?- preguntó desconcertado el tensai con los ojos abiertos, porque era imposible que estuviese bien, todos los que habian probado el invento del varón Inui conocían el poderoso efecto de esa cosa que èl llamaba "jugo".

-nop! He probado cosas perores- dijo Mairu- como el intento de cocina de oto-sama- ese comentario causo en ambos rubios un escalofrío, recordando las pocas veces que kurama-oto-sama les hacia el desayuno y ellos como buenos hijos se lo comían con una sonrisa, obviamente soportando el mal sabor y después se pasaban todo día en el baño expulsando lo ingerido, en pocas palabras una experiencia desagradable de la cual no se lo deseaban ni a su peor enemigo, bueno eso en caso de Naru, pero Mairu es otra historia.

-entonces... fingiste todo el tiempo?!- pregunto sorprendido el tensai.

-pues...si- dijo como si nada poniéndose de pie- además estaba aburrida.

-...-el tensai solo pudo sonreír- creo que seremos grandes amigos.

-por supuesto-le respondió con la misma sonrisa fingida.

Ambos se miraron luciendo sus mas maléficas y retorcidas sonrisas, dando inizio a una rara y complicada amistad y obviamente en este pequeño circulo maléfico entraba también Seiichi, el cual estaba de acuerdo con el plan del tensai, este sería el inizio de una linda amistad para ellos tres pero... para los demás era el inizio de una era de dolor fisico y psicologico.

Cuando Seiichi se acerco a Syuusuke y Mairu, los demás alumnos pudieron vislumbrar una aura oscura que los rodeaba, eso no presagiaba nada bueno para ellos y su salud mental… o bueno mejor dicho lo que les quedaba, porque algunos ya conocían el lado oscuro de Seiichi y de Syuusuke y sabían de lo que eran capaces.

Si con dos sádicos, manipuladores y buenos estrategas para hacer bromas, los amigos de ambos donceles sufrían mucho, pues ahora que una tercera se había incluido en ese macabro grupo que se había formado, por dios no querían ni imaginárselo ya seria mucho si llegasen al final del día ilesos, pero como un dicho dice "soñar no cuesta nada" no les quedaba nada mas que rezar por no ser el blanco de sus "inofensivas" bromas.

Y decían que los donceles eran chicos dulce, tiernos, que necesitaban ser protegidos… PATRAÑAS! ellos no encajaban en esa categoría, pero como sabemos ya, cada categoría tiene sus excepciones. Ademas ellos no eran tan malos como los describían sus amigos, porque también tienes su lado bueno, no? pues si lo dudan, solo deben preguntárselo a sus respectivos novios,… pues… si tienen pareja… será porque Genichirou Sanada habrá visto algo especial, sumamente especial en Seiichi, como Kunimitsu Tezuka en Syuusuke.

Por otro lado Naru ya se imaginaba los posibles escenarios donde su "queridísima" hermana lo ponía como protagonista de sus "jueguitos" para matar el aburrimiento…

-NOOOOOOOOO!- grito Naru- no les den ideas-ttebayo, sino... sino...- no termino de decir lo que quería porque comenzó a temblar.

En ese momento se escucho el chirrido de una puerta metálica abrirse.

-KYAAAAAAAAAA-grito Naru saliendo rapidamente de las pistas de tenis, como si algún asesino en serie lo perseguise.

-porque salió corriendo,nya?- preguntó Eiji, quien fue el que abrió la puerta.

-creo… que le afectó la película de ayer- dijo Mairu recordando lo que vieron en la noche.

-que vieron?- preguntó interesado el tensai.

-"La Madre"- (N/A: es una película que ha salido hace unos meses, es buena la recomiendo)

-oh! ya veo- dijo Fuji con una sadica sonrisa- una película de terror...

-bueno iré a calmarlo- dijo saliendo de las pistas de tenis.

Una vez que la rubia se fue...

-esa chica es muy interesante- dijo Syuusuke.

-no lo dudo nya- dijo Eiji "se parece a ti" penso para si mismo.

-será un año muy entretenido...-dijo Seiichi con una sonrisa-nos vemos después chicos, voy a buscar a Geni-kun ^^.

-de acuerdo... solo no debe acercarse mucho a Mitsu- dijo el tensai recordando la forma amigable, demasiado amigable para su gusto, con la cual ellos hablaban- ... Él ya tiene dueño ^^.

-...-Eiji solo pudo sonreír forzosamente con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

Las prácticas por fin habían acabado, todos salían muy cansados de las pistas y cada uno ansiaba meterse en las regaderas (en club de tenis de varones y donceles tienes sus propias duchas/regaderas para que los integrantes las usen después de las practicas), llegar a su propia casa y echarse a sus respectivas camas para echarse una siestecita.

Pero eso no era el caso de nuestros rubios gemelos, porque apenas Seiichi Yukimura, el capitan de los donceles, dijo que podían retirase, los gemelos fueron corriendo a ducharse y cambiarse y en menos de 15 minutos ya se les podía visualizar cruzando el ingreso de la academia.

-si que fueron rápidos- murmuro uno de los donceles presentes.

-tenían prisa -comento otro.

Con los varones…

Los hermanos Uchiha y Echizen se dirigían a la salida cuando...

-que haces?- le pregunto Itachi a Ryoga, el mayor de los hermanos Echizen, viendo que se apoyaba a la pared sin intenciones de moverse, eso llamo la atención de Ryoma y Sasuke, que solo se voltearon observando con indiferencia lo que hacían pero con un toque de curiosidad.

-como que," que hago"?, es obvio estoy esperando- dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo- acaso no se ve?

-...-"vamos Itachi ten paciencia" se dijo internamente Itachi- que cosa?

-"que cosa", cosa?- pregunto un poco confundido por la pregunta.

-MALDICIÓN RYOGA!, que cosa o a quien estas esperando?! Sabes que no me gusta repetirme!- dijo ya un poco cabreado.

-pues habla completo!, quien te dice que hagas preguntas incompletas o al menos especifica lo que quieres saber!- dijo un poco molesto porque no le gustaba que le gritaran " por dios, ni mi madre me grita, menos mi padre... bueno él no cuenta... y este viene a gritarme, seremos amigos pero no le permito alzarme la voz, soy un Echizen y como buen Echizen debo hacerme respetar"- bueno... respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy esperando a Naru-chan y a Mairu-chan, que acaso no es obvio? Quiero saber como les fue en la practica, y quizás después... invitarles a comer algo...

-es verdad, deben estar por salir...- dijo pensativo Itachi mirando por el rabillo del ojos a sus respectivos hermanos menores los cuales tenían el ceño fruncido "que predecibles, pero es buen plan"- de acuerdo, me apunto…

-pues irte adelantando chibisuke- dijo Ryoga a su hermano.

-tu también ototo-baka- Itachi a Sasuke.

-… - "tch… no dejare que mi baka-aniki me robe a Mi dobe, porque es mío, ese doncel ya tiene Hombre y se llama Sasuke Uchiha, no es oficial y nadie lo sabe, pero solo son pequeños detalles que con el tiempo lo arreglare"

-… - " mada mada dane Ryoga, no se lo que tramas pero Mairu ya tiene dueño"

-los esperaremos- dijeron al unisono.

Una sonrisa complice se formo en los labios de los hermanos mayores. Los cuatro chicos ya llevaban un rato esperando a que saliesen, porque era obvio que iban a salir, ya habían salido la mayoría de los donceles del club de tenis y de los rubios gemelos no había ni huella.

-disculpa, sabes si los gemelos No Youko siguen adentro?- pregunto Ryoga un poco impaciente.

-ah! Naru-chan y Mairu-chan ya salieron hace rato, se fueron rápidamente- dijo el doncel que pasaba por ahí.

-gracias…

-ya se fueron…- dijo Itachi.

-entonces, vayamos de una vez a las pistas callejeras antes de se haga tarde, no quiero escuchar el sermón de oka-san de nuevo sobre la puntualidad- dijo Sasuke

-de acuerdo- dijeron los demás.

En las pistas de tenis callejero…

Los hermanos Uchiha y Echizen habían ingresado al complejo de pistas y se preparaban para disputar unos partidos: Itachi vs Ryoga y Sasuke vs Ryoma. Ambos se dirigían a las pistas libres cuando notaron que un grupo de varones de instituto estaban molestando a dos chicos varones que parecían de secundaria por su altura.

Los dos chicos de secundaria eran muy bajos, uno de ellos el que era mas alto por unos centímetros vestía unos jeans sueltos oscuros, unas Convers naranjas, un polo negro con una espiral naranja en el pecho, una polera blanca con capucha y una gorra negra; el chico mas bajo vestía unos jeans sueltos claros, una Convers rojas, un polo rojo con rayas blancas, una pollera negra con capucha y una gorra blanca.

El grupo parecía que discutía, Itachi y Ryoga decidieron intervenir para evitar la posible pelea que estaba a punto de iniciar y así daban un buen ejemplo a sus respectivos hermanos menores, Sasuke y Ryoma solo siguieron a los supuestos héroes que iban a salvar a los supuestos chicos de instituto de ser apaleados, bueno para ser sinceros ellos solo querian ver como apaleaban a sus hermanos mayores por meterse en asuntos que no les correspondía o en pocas palabras por metiches. Al acercarse al grupo pudieron escuchar…

-… entonces decidamos con un partido- dijo el chico de gorra blanca de forma altanera.

-ok, pero nosotros jugamos dobles- reto el varón 1 socarronamente.

-terminara con el mismo resultado- aviso el chico de gorra negra del cual se podían apreciar unos mechones dorados.

-ya lo veremos- respondió el varón 2

Ambos chicos estaban calentando cuando el chico de gorra blanca noto cuatro miradas puestas en él y en su acompañante, al darse cuenta de quienes se trataban, no pudo evitar sorprenderse pero bajo una cara seria e indiferente y sumamente fría, no lo hizo notar.

-que?- dijo el chico de gorra blanca de forma escontrosa mirándolos o mejor dicho analizándolos por el rabillo del ojo y cubriendo lo mas posible su cara con el gorro que llevaba.

-eh?! necesitan ayuda?, creímos que están en problemas- dijo cortésmente Ryoga.

-no se metan donde no los llaman- dijo el chico de gorra negra que les daba la espalda para que no le viesen la cara.

-oye! a quien crees que le hablas de esa forma!- dijo cabreado el Uchiha menor.

-calmate Sasuke- le miro seriamente Itachi.

-les vuelvo a repetir no se metan donde no les llamas- dijo el chico de gorra negra mientras ingresaba a la pista para comenzar el partido.

-pero quien se cree….- susurro Sasuke súper molesto.

-…- Ryoma no dijo nada porque en parte tenían razón los dos desconocidos, pero no era el caso de que les respondieran de esa forma.

-…..- el chico de gorra blanca soltó una risita muy familiar para los cuatro varones, pero al darse cuenta de su error se tapo la boca y se fue a alcanzar al chico de gorra negra.

-esa risa…. ya la he escuchado antes- dijo Itachi mientras se tomaba el la barbilla con una mano, intentando recordar donde la había escuchado.

-yo también…- confirmo Ryoma "puede ser que sea…"

-… -

-…. - Los cuatro varones se miraron y…. -Nah!- dijeron todos a la misma vez, eso era absolutamente imposible. El de gorra blanca es un chico…, porque es un chico, no?

El partido se llevo a cabo ante la atenta mirada de los cuatro varones que no quitaban la vista de los dos chicos de secundaria, el partido ib favor de los chicos de gorra, un juego mas y ganaban el set. Ahora le tocaba sacar al chico de gorra blanca, su saque era bueno pero no se comparaba con la devolución que hizo...

-"HIGHLIGHT"- fue lo que dijo el chico de gorra, eso significaba "atracción". La devolución consistía en que la pelota al llegar al suelo no rebote sino que se quedara hay inmóvil. Fue una espléndida jugada.

Pero el chico de gorra negra no se quedaba atrás, porque el tiro que hizo impresiono a todos y los dejo con la boca abierta fue…

-"SLIDING"- fue lo que el chico de gorra pronuncio "deslizamiento". El smash consistía que cuando la raqueta golpeaba la pelota esta al ir con velocidad y potencia contra suelo en ves de rebotar se deslizase por la cancha en linea recta. Un tiro espectacular.

Al final como era de esperarse de estos dos desconocidos de secundaria que jugaban tremendamente bien, ganaron con 6 a 1, les dieron una paliza a esos bravucones que por ser mayores querían quedarse con la pista de tenis (N/A: aprovechados… ¬¬) solo porque querían jugar y como vieron a dos chicos menores, intentaron botarlos. Pero quienes se creían, los chicos de gorra intuyendo lo que los varones-brabucones querían hacer, aprovecharon para demostrarles un par de cosas, que ellos eran fuertes y que nadie se metía con ellos, a menos que no quisieran preservar su orgullo, pero para eso ya era demasiado tardes. El orgullo de esos varones estaba por los suelos.

-AHHHHH….- el chico de gorra negro solto un suspiro, llamando la atención de los hermanos Uchiha y Echizen- esto es tan cansado, no me gusta mantener la cara serie por mucho tiempo…

-pues te aguantas!, tu querías venir a jugar tenis- le hizo recordar el motivo del porque se encontraban en ese lugar.

-demo… ya no siento mi cara, ademas tu dijiste que haríamos lo que quisiera-ttebayo!

Un silencio incomodo comenzó a formarse, el chico de gorra negra se dio cuanta de su madornal error y se puso pálido, mientras que el chico de gorra negra solo pudo negar con la cabeza, era obvio que serian descubiertos bueno se lo esperaba él no sabía fingir.

Por otro lado Sasuke que ya había visto pequeños detalles que le recordaban a cierta persona que poco a poco desde que se conocieron, se iba metiendo en sus pensamientos e incluso terminaba observándolo sin darse cuenta para después voltearse con un ligero sonrojo al verse descubierto no por aquel lindo doncel de cabellos dorados sino por su hermana, que con la mirada le decía "si te le acercas mas de lo debido y con esas "intenciones" te arrepentirás de haber nacido ^^"; si, eso se lo dijo en una ocasión y recordarlo aun le da escalofríos pero eso nunca lo admitiría, porque él era un Uchiha.

-¡¿NARUTO?!/¡¿NARU?!- Itachi y Ryoga no podían creérselo, no parecia él, en lo absoluto. Un momento, si Naru se encuentra aquí entonces el chico de gorra blanca es ¡¿Mairu!?

-bien hecho Naru-nii- no duramos ni dos horas….- susurró el de gorra blanca.

-…-

-…-

-…- "sera mejor irnos" sugirió Naru a su hermana.

-…-"si tienes razón".

Ambos sigilosamente tomaban sus cosas y se preparaban para retirarse antes de que los varones se recuperaran de su shock momentáneo.

-acaso piensan escapar?- pregunto Ryoma que había visto las intenciones de la chica, si él se había dado cuenta de quienes eran por su forma de jugar, por que todos tienes un estilo único para jugar.

-entonces tu eres Mairu?!- pregunto Sasuke de forma incrédula.

-Algún problema con eso SASU-BAKA- le respondió despectivamente, inicialmente el varón le había caído bien, pero con el el transcurso de los días había visto como miraba a Naru y eso no le gusto parar nada, no se consideraba una hermanan celosa, pero no lo permitiría, al menos hasta que vea sus reales intenciones "no permitiré que Naru sufra de nuevo, esa sabandija le hizo mucho daño… no me metí en la relación que tenían, pero esta vez haré de todo para que no vuelva a pasar" -hola… - saludo a todos.

-a quien llamas Sasu-baka!- le reclamo el Uchiha menor.

-no le grites a mi hermana, teme!

Ambos, varón y doncel, se miraban a los ojos intensamente como si quisiesen fulminarse.

-pero… ustedes… son… quiero decir…- Ryoga no sabia como expresarlo.

-porque están vestidos de esa forma?- pregunto directamente Ryoma.

-vinimos a jugar tenis- respondió Naru con una sonrisa- alguien se esta haciendo perdonar- dijo mirando de soslayo a su hermana que se estaba quitando la gorra.

-perdonar?- pregunto esta vez Itachi analizando lo dicho.

-no es nada…- le respondió tranquilamente Naru, quitándole importancia al asunto.

En ese momento se empezó a escuchar el ringtones de un celular, el cual pertenecía a Mairu…

-Si? Aqui Mairu!- dijo, pero al otro lado de la linea non se escuchaba nada- etto… ¿halo?- su paciencia se estaba acabando, pero al ver de quien era la llamada se puso pálida.

-sucede algo-ttebayo?-pregunto al ver como reacciono.

-….-

Los hermano Uchiha, Echizen y Naru al ver el raro comportamiento de la ojiazul se extrañaron, porque normalmente siempre se encuentra serena y mantiene la calma, así que esa reacción no se lo esperaban. Así que afinaron el oído para escuchar la voz de quien había causado esa reacción en ella…

-… - pero no se escudaba nada, pero… -_¡MAIRU NO YOUKO!¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DONDE RAYOS SE ENCUEN…_-la voz sonaba terrorífica y muy molesta, molesta era poco se encontraba furibunda, pero no terminaron de escuchar porque la ojiazul corto la llamada.

-… a-ac-acaso e-esa e-era la vos de OTO-SAN?!- pregunto muy asustado Naru, porque Kurama oto-san no se molestaba muy seguido con ellos, pero cuando lo hacia era de temer.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, el celular de ojiazul sono de nuevo, Mairu con el poco coraje que le quedaba contesto….

-_¡NI SE TE OCURRA COLGAR DE NUEVO, SEÑORITA! ¡SE PUEDE SABER DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN TU Y TU HERMANO! ¿¡COMO PUEDEN DESAPARECERSE ASI COMO ASI DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA!? ¿¡ACASO NO SE LES PASO POR LA CABEZA QUE PODRIAN PREOCUPARME!? ¿¡CUANTAS VECES LES HE DICHO QUE AVISEN ANTES DE IRSE?! -_ Mairu recuperándose del shock inicial, pudo procesar lo dicho y saben que hizo? se molesto.

-oto-sama?de que hablas? si te dijimos que iríamos a Japón- le dijo un poco desconcertada.

-….- kurama no supo que responder, ahora que lo recordaba si le habían avisado, ademas fue él el que sugirió que fuesen a Japón porque Naru necesitaba despejar su mente y así poder olvidar a ese asalta cunas.

-ahhh- Mairu solo pudo suspirar- lo olvidaste, verdad?… sabes que, ahorita voy para ya, te encuentras en la oficina, no?

-_eh… si_

-ok nos vemos dentro de un rato… bye.- y corto la llamada.- bueno Naru iré donde oto-san, vienes conmigo?- dijo mientras sacaba a "Artemis" (su Death Scythe).

-no, mejor te espero aqui-ttebayo

-como quieras- dijo mientras debajo de ella comenzaba a formarse un circulo mágico y con su death scythe abrió un portal.

Una vez que la ojiazul desapareció…

-acaso eso era un portal dimensional?!- pregunto incrédulamente Itachi, se encontraba asombrado

-…- Ryoma solo pudo soltar un silbido

-pues… si, nee-chan aprendió a hacerlo por necesidad-ttebayo.

-y tu puedes hacerlo?- pregunto con curiosidad Sasuke.

-aun no puedo abrir un portal dimensional, solo puedo teletrasportarme haciendo uso de un conjuro, ademas como deben saber con un portal puedes llevar a varias personas y ase utiliza mucho poder.

-…- Itachi no podia creérselo ese tipo de cosas solo te lo enseñaban solo en el ultimo año, la magia era un poder un poco inestable en los vampiros y por eso muy pocos llegaban a dominarlo completamente y los que lo lograban podían aspirar a poder dominar algún elemento natural a parte del propio.

Naru y Mairu estaban a un nivel superior, no podían igualarse, podían apostar que incluso eran mas fuertes que ellos. Eso hirió un poco el orgullo de los varones que miraban asombrados al doncel delante de ellos.

Todos esperaban a que la ojiazul volviese, mientras tanto se pusieron a jugar tenis, el tiempo paso entre algunos partidos y algunas discusiones donde sobresalían el "teme" y "dobe" y debes en cuando se escuchaba un "mada mada dane".

Media hora después un portal comenzó a abrirse y de ahí se pudo ver a la ojiazul, pero algo andaba mal…

-esa maldita zorra, no sabe con quien se ha metido, se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho- dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

-neechan! que paso?- pero cuando la vio se quedo de piedra, seguramente se preguntaran porque, no?. Pues Naru vio que la mejilla izquierda de su hermana estaba roja y ligeramente hinchada ademas había un pequeño corte como si fuese un rasguño, eso solo significaba una sola cosa alguien había osado a levantarle la mano a su nee-chan.- Quien fue?- pregunto muy molesto Naru.

Ryoma apenas la vio de dio cuenta del humor que llevaba, ademas de los seños de la bofetada que le habían dado, como buen vampiro y gracias a sus sentidos muy agudos pudo identificar que el olor que desprendía Mairu aparte del propio, era el perfume de una mujer que para ser sinceros era asqueroso, no se comparaba con el dulce aroma que normalmente desprendía su Mairu cuando estaba a su lado al hacer algún movimiento, se quedaba siempre embriagado con ese aroma a rosas muy sutil que llevada.

-no te preocupes nii-chan esto no es nada, pero tenemos un problema mas grave- le dijo mirándolos a los ojos.

-cual es?- pregunto un poco preocupado debido a la seriedad de su cara.

-oto-sama esta en peligro…

Continuara…


End file.
